A Summer Encounter
by Cayt
Summary: What do you do when your being pulled in so many different directions? Bella loves Edward as does edward Bella. But what do you do when everyone is telling you to watch out and that he may just be using you. HEA All Human


Disclaimer: The characters and all to do with twilight are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I'm just having fun with putting them through different storylines _

Prologue

I can't even being to explain how I got myself into this mess. Or why I even let myself get into this, but yet here I am smack dab in the middle of a metaphorical storm that I can't seem to stop or slow down. Just like a storm my vision is clouded, and I have people yelling at me from all directions to get me out. But what do you do when so many people are yelling at you from so many directions saying so many different things? Let alone the fact that your own heart and mind are telling you something different.

This all began in this past summer, at a time in my life when I was just beginning to get a grasp on what exactly it was that I wanted to do. But I decided to let it be for the summer, and just have some fun with the best people in my life. Our summers consisted of Glamour photo shoots, random road trips, beach days, and fun filled days at the cottage. Days and nights spent relaxing having drinks with friends, forgetting our other season lives and living in the moment.

Mikes birthday party every year is usually at the cottage he invites all of our friends over and we all have a big soiree that lasts for a day or two. It's always the same crowd, and we always have a blast getting into whatever we can get our hands on. This year mike decided to invite someone new, someone that none of us had ever met before. We were all very wary at this new individual having never met him, seeing as he was best friends with a guy that gave us hell. But nevertheless we all decided to give him a chance and see what he was like.

" His name is Edward, and Mike met him through Eric at their card tournaments" Angela relayed to us. "I'm kind of worried though, I mean I've never met him before, and we all know how much trouble his best friend gave us last year, and I'm not having it this year at the cottage"

I looked at Angela, and I could see the worry in her eyes, but I was sure it wasn't even going to come close to the disaster of last year. "Ange, it will be fine, give him a chance, if he's not polite or respects the rules, then we will never invite him again right?"

"Right" she smiled at us four girls and, we continued to chat about upcoming plans before the guys came.

Not long after our beach chat a car pulled up into the yard, as we looked over we saw the guys getting out of the vehicle. Alice and Rosalie immediately ran over to their boyfriends while Angela and I sat back and continued to try and get the cottage ready for everyone. Everyone came into the cottage at once and I didn't even pay attention to the new guy. But when I looked over I was in awe at the new guy. Bronze hair, gorgeous green eyes that called out to me, it was everything I could do to divert my attention from him.

The rest of the night we spent playing games, and drinking while telling stories, and going all crazy like we usually do. When we all retired to bed I couldn't stop thinking of him, and how nice Edward was. But these were things I kept to myself. I'm not by any means what I would consider a nice looking girl, brown wavy hair, kind of short, not overweight, but I'm definitely size 0. So why would I even bother telling someone that I liked them if there was no chance in hell that they would like me back.

The next afternoon after everyone left, Angela, Mike and I were getting ready and packing up the cottage to head home when Mike and Angela suddenly decided to tell me some news. "Hey Bella, I just thought I should let you know that Edward was asking me about you last night. He asked me of you were seeing anybody and if you wanted a boyfriend"

Thinking back to that day, I never would have imagined I'd be here. If you told me the likely outcome I would have laughed in your face, because, these things don't happen to girls like me. But how wrong I was, I never could have known.

AN: Thank you to anybody that read this, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
